Breathless
by pocket dial
Summary: Takes place in the later future of Season 2. What happens when Vincent gets his memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Drunk writing.**

**I've only seen a bit of season 2 so forgive me if this isn't accurate.**

**This takes place further in season 2. What happens when Vincent finally gets all of his memories back?**

**Song: Breathless by Better Than Ezra**

**One-shot, maybe.**

* * *

The walls came crashing down as he remembered everything about his life, past and present. He was a fool. All the wasted time he spent searching to find himself when the answer was in front of him all along. Catherine, the one person who stood by him through the thick and thin, the good and bad, but most of all, when he needed her the most. She never gave up even after all of the dumb things he did to push her away. Her love for him was stronger than he ever imagined and he hoped he wasn't too fucking late.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he reached her door and all he could do was stand there. No matter how hard he tried to talk himself into knocking on the door, he couldn't do it. He was too chicken shit and he knew he didn't deserve her, not after everything he put her through.

He raised his hand and held his fist to the door. He could hear her breathing and the stillness of her heart, the one he broke constantly. He promised to always love her and protect her but he turned away from the best thing he ever had. She was the best thing in his life and he hated himself for not realizing it sooner. He should have trusted her, after all, she only wanted what was best for him and that was keeping him alive with his morals in tact. She was only looking out for him as she always had. He should have known instead of turning his back and walking away.

His body weakens and he holds onto the doorknob. He gently places his forehead on the door, lightly tapping on it. He felt breathless and everything started to spin in his head. He hated himself for ever letting her go and leaving her all alone. When she needed him the most he was nowhere to be found because he was too selfish. He only thought about himself and getting his revenge on the people that made him to what he was, a beast with no heart but he had one because it was slowly breaking in front of her door and he deserved every painful heartbeat.

He turns around and walks away. He should have never came in the first place. All of it was his damn fault. He let his revenge get in the way. He lost his way and he lost her in the process.

The door opens behind him. He pauses. She breathes with a heavy heart as she realizes who it is. He hears the worst of it.

"Vincent?" She asks, softly. From the tone of her voice he knew that she had been crying and it was probably because of him.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I should have never came here." He tells her as the tears burn his glowing eyes. He holds his fist closed.

"Why are you here?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." He puts his hands in his pocket and walks away.

"Vincent...wait." She runs after him and grabs his arm. "What are you really doing here?"

He pauses and contemplates. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that he remembered everything but he wasn't sure if it was something she wanted hear.

"Vincent?"

He turns around slowly and looks down at the floor. "I wanted to see you. You were the first person I wanted to tell but then I realized...I don't deserve you, Catherine. I never did." He shrugs his shoulders and tilt his head to look at her one last time. "I have to go. I won't bother you again. I promise." He waits and stares at her. One word and he would stay.

"Tell me what, Vincent?" She asks. She takes another step closer.

He raises his head and holds it up high. "I remember. Vanessa, Evan, you and J.T., everything you all sacrificed for me."

He stands nervously in front of her. Through long and agonizing months she wished for this moment. Even while they were apart she still remained hopeful that someday they will find their way back to each other. As the world turned and while people moved on she never stopped looking for him. Her love for him kept her going and the thought of a future without him kept her honest and strong.

His brown eyes are darker than usual as he stares at her. "I remember everything."

She nods her head. Every fiber of her being was elated but she couldn't help but think of the past couple of months. He wasn't the Vincent she fell in love with and try as she might to forget those months it still haunted her at how closed off he was towards her.

"Vincent, I'm happy for you, I am but it doesn't change what happened since you've been back."

"I know." He looks into her eyes and he felt the small control he had left slip away from him. "I love you, Catherine."

It was the words she waited so long for. "I'm sorry Vincent. I love you, I do but with everything that's happened. I can't. I just can't let you in as if nothing has happened these past couple of months."

"I wished I wasn't too late but I am. I get it. I'm sorry, Catherine. I'll let you go." He waits for her to respond. Minutes pass between them as he stares at her. He missed her so much.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't just take you back."

"I understand." He answers. After all he was nothing more than a beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I still haven't seen much of season 2 just mostly read summaries of episodes. This fic will stray away from the show only because I have no clue what's going on with the show.**

* * *

Her heartbeat trembles, quivering at the thought that maybe the last person she wanted to see would be in the former gentleman's club. In spite of herself and every nerve in her body, a part of her still wanted to see him but hoped that she didn't have to, at least not yet. She had a job to do and that was to ask J.T. Forbes for help to look for another suspected beast.

She knocks on the glass pane and thought about the list of things Tess gave her to control her emotions and her heart rate. It was less than twenty-four hours when she last saw Vincent, the man who broke her heart by choosing another path, who betrayed her in more ways than one and the man who fell victim to her gun because of mistakes they both made in the past few months since she found him in a warehouse sans memories.

The covered glass door opens and a biochemist professor greets her. "Cat." He opens the door wider to let her in. "Vincent just left."

"What?" She shakes her head. "No. I'm not here to see him. What was he doing here? Never mind. I came here for this." She gives him a case folder filled with blurry security camera images of an armed robbery gone wrong.

They walk pass the front lobby of the former gentleman's club and into J.T.'s office slash headquarters for finding the once missing Vincent Ryan Keller.

"Gabe thought you might be able to help us. We think it's another beast. He or she is moving to quickly for the camera to see but we managed to get some sort of image. It's the best we could do with our equipment. Do you think you can get a better image?"

"I will need the actual footage. Was this that overnight bank robbery a couple of days ago?"

"Sadly yes. Two uniforms were killed and the Mayor want answers like yesterday. Here." She pulls a flash drive out of her jacket pocket. "Here's the video from the night of the robbery. Anything will help."

He takes the flash drive and holds it in his sweaty hands. "I have class this afternoon but I'll work on it tonight."

"Thanks J.T."

"So...are we going to talk about the big fat elephant who has been incommunicado for the past few weeks and just happens to show up at my door last night with all of his memories, granted he's not exactly sure of the timeline, named Vincent Ryan Keller? You weren't surprised when I mentioned his name earlier so obviously you know that he's back, or at least in a sense since he never left to begin with but he's made himself known to us again."

"He showed up at my front door too." She answers. "He wanted me to be the first person he told that he remembered everything. I can't J.T., not yet. I'm not ready to see him."

"He knows. That's why he left."

"He knew I was coming? I didn't even tell you that I was coming here."

"New beast power, he can tell when you're close by. He knows which heartbeat is yours, even in a big city like this. Frankly, I find it creepy instead of romantic."

"You and Tess are definitely perfect for each other."

"We're just friends." He answers quickly.

"With benefits." She smiles at him. "I have to get back to the precinct. Call me when you have something."

"Will do."

"Thanks J.T., for everything. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"Being friends with you isn't so bad either. Tell Tess I said hi."

"I'll let her know." She smiles at him before walking away.

* * *

Vincent tried to forget seeing the pain written all over her face as he broke the news to her about remembering his old life, the one she begged him to try and remember for so long. He sits on his bed, the one they made love in for the first time, again. It was the same bed when flashes of his old life started to come back to him while sleeping. He should have known better and followed his instincts instead of looking too far ahead in his future and the pending freedom from his handler who used him as a killing machine.

There was no taking back what he did and the lives he took, beast or not. His missions became his life and he never minded the journey he was on with the one person who believed in him wholeheartedly even if he couldn't remember who she was to him.

So many times she tried to help him remember but he only pushed her away once he got a new mission and a new beast to kill. Two more missions he told her and he was free to live his life. It was just another fantasy he built up and a lie he thought he knew. He was never free, not when he was under the control of a person he never met but trusted.

They rewired him and rebuilt him from the ground up until he was only a physical mirror of a person his loved ones knew but to him he was nothing more than soldier who wanted to a good job. He hated the man who took his life and stole Catherine from him. Even with his old memories back he hated Catherine's father and he knew that they couldn't be together if he still wanted to kill Agent Reynolds.

He walks out of his boathouse and into the cold night air. Once again he was alone with only his newfound memories and a new scar to remind him of the fucked up decision he made to kill his girlfriend's deadbeat father who also happens to be the man in charge of altering his beast DNA and making him into an emotionless soldier.

He looks up from the ground and stare up at the apartment building that started to become his second home until he ruined it and choose the darkened path instead of saving them.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much time to update as fast as I use to, so please be patient. Other than that, I'll continue as long as you want me to. And as for 'Lost Without You', not exactly sure about that fic. It's getting low reviews and with my lack of free time it isn't my top priority.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The story takes place a few weeks after the winter finale.**

* * *

He stares up the fire escape and halts pedestrian traffic as he stands in the middle of the sidewalk. He never meant to show up here again but he couldn't help himself. He walked and walked while his mind took him to place he never meant to step into until she was ready to see him but there he was.

It had been almost a week since he last her. She didn't want to see him and he understood why but it didn't stop the pain stabbing at his heart, at the root of his existence. He broke her in more ways than one and when given the chance to make it up to her he made the choice to not choose the path she wanted him to take. In the heat of anger and the sudden urge to take what was taken from him, he gave up a future with her. He regretted every moment of it especially now that he regained his memory and morality.

She left the window open as usual and he walks in like he belonged there. Her bed was made as it always was. Her room was tidy enough with a few clothes on the floor. He walks around them and strays into the narrow hallway. His curiosity gets the best of him and he follows the sound of her voice and the faint smell of her perfume.

Her voice was soft and low. She'd been crying again. He never meant to eavesdrop but his name kept coming up as she wrote in her journal. It was her way of talking without having to talk to someone. He missed that about her. He remembered watching her years ago and she would constantly write in her journal so that she wouldn't forget her mother and everything they did together.

She changed and so did he. Their time together made him more confident and insecure at the same time. He never understood what she saw in him when all he could do was see the beast that she saw in that cold and dark forest when he first saved her. He was unsure about her feelings for him but he was sure there were feelings between them. Up was down and down was up but he liked being around her and how she made him feel.

He leans against the wall and listens as she relived their life together, the happy moments, at least. He was glad that he knew exactly what she was talking about instead of second guessing everything about his life.

"I knew then. When I saw him in his suit, standing all alone by the doorway, that's when I knew. I was sure of it, my feelings for him..I fell in love with him. I never told him how handsome he looked that night."

He remembered that night all too well but not the way she did. It was the night he realized he loved her but worse it was when he thought he would lose her. The night was cold and it got colder as she lay lifeless in his arms . The bullet had gone too far inside of her and her heartbeat was slowly fading. He loved her too much and letting her go was the hardest decision he had to make. He couldn't save her and he felt as helpless as the night she lost her mother.

"He was right that night. He was the ultimate bad boy and the one I let get away."

He was the one that let her slip away through his fingers. He could have fought harder and he should have. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

She stops writing and he knew she was crying again. She wasn't the weak type but he hadn't been there for her in a long time.

He listens and fought the urge to hold her in his arms and comfort her. She had lost so much and he hated knowing he was the cause of her unending pain.

"Vincent." She calls his name.

He looks up and their eyes meet. She closes her journal and walks up to him. He stands still and stay in place. Her tear stained cheeks told him of the story she couldn't say out loud. After all the pain he caused her she still loved him and she loved him with all of heart that was always breaking.

There was no mistaking the way she felt about him as her palm and fingers mark his cheek. He listened in when he shouldn't have. He had no right after the condition he left her in. She might have shot him but his wound didn't compare to her broken heart.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." He leaves her apartment the way he came in. People stare at him as he climbs down the fire escape and he shrugs them off as he listens to only one heartbeat.

* * *

The water sloshed around the boathouse as the wind howled relentlessly. The winter weather made its presence known as it banged outside his home causing the boathouse to sway back and forth as he paced around.

He never meant for her to see him but he had to see her. It was selfish but he missed her. He was a coward for not staying and he should have but the look in her eye and the tears she was holding back told him exactly why she was writing in her journal again.

He invaded her innermost thoughts, the secrets she couldn't tell people. Why she fell in love with such a monster was beyond him.

* * *

She sits by the window and stares out. She wasn't expecting him and she knew he wouldn't show up again but she still waited for him. It wasn't because she missed him or yearned for him. His presence was overwhelming and she couldn't sleep. She opens her journal and read their story. Others didn't understand and they never will.


	4. Chapter 4

A cold aching stilled his heart and he hated being alone in the boathouse with the memories of them together, even though it was a short relationship. She loved him enough to trust him with her heart even when he wasn't the Vincent she fell in love with. Underneath it all, deep inside he had a feeling that he was there and that someday he would return to her but he didn't know it would be this difficult when he finally remembered his life before beige captured and being brainwashed.

He laid down on his bed that still smelled of her. The wind howled to loud for his liking and he didn't enjoy being alone. The silence and the loneliness was the perfect storm for his thoughts to twist and turn in his head. Too many memories flooded his mind and he didn't know what to do with them. It was like playing a video and pressing the random button.

He struggles with the sheets and finally kicks it off his body. The cold winter air bites at his skin and he quickly dresses. He no longer wanted to stick around and find out what else his mind could think of.

Vincent turns the music up in an attempt to silence his thoughts. It was a CD he found lying around in J.T.'s humble abode, one that he snuck into after walking around for hours. He watched as dark turned into light and the sun rose high above the sky. He couldn't get Catherine out of his mind especially not after what happened last night when he snuck into her place and listened to her deepest thoughts about him as she wrote on her journal.

"Vincent?" J.T.'s voice was low and tired but he wasn't surprised to see his best friend. He turns the volume down and looks at his best friend.

Since getting his memories back he came by more often, mostly unannounced. They didn't talk much because neither didn't know what to say to each other. "I fucked up J.T." He answers as he walks over to the couch and sits down. "I snuck into her apartment."

"Like you break into my place?" J.T. sits next to him on the couch then yawns. He didn't expect his morning alarm to be music blasting through his bedroom floor.

"She left her window open so I walked in and watched her write, like she use to, you know? I must have lost track of time...next thing I know she was in front of me, crying."

"What did you do?" J.T. asked.

"I wanted to help her but I didn't know how to. Everything I've done so far, everything I do, all it does is hurt her. I couldn't do anything." He looks away and stare at the floor. No matter how hard he tried to not think about it he couldn't help but think of what he could have done differently. "She slapped me."

"Cat?"

"I would have slapped myself too. I deserved it."

"She just needs time. Give her some space. She's in a lot of pressure right now. Maybe you can do what you use to do...help her with her case. Try to get back in her good graces. Show her that the old you is back and not the I'm a soldier, beast killing machine that her daddy dearest made you to be. She needs to know that you'll be there for her."

He nods in understanding. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Of course big guy. She loves you. It's just a matter of time. The question is, can you forgive yourself?"

He listens deeply to the song that had no meaning to him. For a moment it gave him peace, silencing the words that was shouting in his head. It was like a screaming war that he just couldn't stop. His memories only reminded him of he use to be and life that seemed lifetimes ago.

His life as a beast killer stole the best part of him and the only morality he had left after he volunteered for the experiment a decade ago. Who he was and who he is now was more than a question but a life he needed to know before being able to move on. His head hurt from it all. Since getting his memories back he questioned everything. Was he the former Vincent, now that he remembered his old life or was he still the soldier trained to kill other beast like him?

There was no doubt that he still hated Agent Reynolds and that he wanted his revenge. Whether it was to hurt him or kill him he wasn't sure but he knew he could never forgive the man who did this to him. Can Catherine forgive that side of him?

He shakes his head. "I don't think so J.T. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I've done." He answers truthfully.

"Vincent..." Her voice slice through his thoughts and his aching heart.

He should have heard her and left before she came in. "I'll go." He slowly gets up and turns to look at her.

"Stay Vincent. I'll call you later J.T."

"Wait. We're all adults here. Right?" J.T. says nervously. "Listen, you need help with your case and who better to help you? Vincent has a good vantage here. I can't make way with the video, he or she is just too fast but Vincent has all these super senses. Why not have him help? He use to before and he was good at it."

Vincent places his hand in his pocket and shifts uncomfortably. He knew that his best friend was only trying to help. "It's okay. I'll leave. You know where to find me if you need my help." He quickly runs off, using his beast ability.

"J.T., tell him to meet me at my rooftop tonight. I want to talk him."


	5. Chapter 5

The sunset blankets the city and change the color of his eyes. The sadness shines brightly as his memories cloud his mind when it bounces to and fro. His past and present collides and runs faster than he can think. The former he missed and the latter he regretted. If only he had believed her sooner than later. He wouldn't be in this mess and maybe, just maybe, he might still be with her.

There was no turning back and returning to who he use to be. The masquerade was over and he no longer had the luxury of believing he was merely a soldier completing his missions. Sometimes he wished he didn't remember. After all, ignorance is bliss.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I didn't hear you." He tells her as he turns around to face her.

"I didn't hear you come in my apartment last night either. Strange isn't it?"

"I guess." He shrugs his shoulders. "J.T. said you wanted to talk."

"I always thought finding you would change things. After Dad died I tried being strong but it was all a facade. Seeing you that day, I was so relieved until you uttered three words I never expected to hear from you. 'Who are you?' Suddenly we were strangers again. The man I loved thought I was married to his best friend."

"I also thought you were smoking hot." He adds playfully. "Is this all we'll ever be from now on? Two people who use to know each other."

"I wasn't the one who left, Vincent. I waited for you. I left my window open hoping you would show up. Hours turned into days and then weeks. What was worse was the not knowing and the worrying. After everything I've done for you and for us, you threw it away because of some vendetta, a stupid revenge. Was it worth it?"

He shakes his head. "Do you think this is easy for me? Knowing what I know and everything I've done the past few months, don't you think this is killing me too? I fucked up. Is that what you want to hear?" He sighs in frustration. "I miss you Catherine.

"And I missed you but not once did you call or come by. You made me choose between you and my estranged father and then you disappear for weeks...with her. I trusted you Vincent."

"I was with Tori but not in the way you think. She needed me and I...I needed her too. You don't understand what it's like, to have the life that we have." He answers truthfully.

"Then be with her. I won't be your second choice. Or your third. I was foolish for feeling sorry for you. After this morning, hearing you at J.T.'s, never mind it doesn't matter anymore. I was foolish to think that you were truly back." She cross her arms in front of her.

"Tori is young. She needed my protection. I never slept with her. I wasn't in a relationship with her. How many other beasts do I know? She knew what it was like to have to struggle while trying to figure things out. It was easy to be a soldier and do what I was told until I met you. You changed all that and made me question everything I was doing. It was a struggle to choose between right and wrong when I wasn't even sure which was which." He cautiously walk towards her. The last weeks had been hell for him. The memories and recollection had been more than he bargained for. He was no saint but he wasn't a monster either. The guilt ate at him and his secret tore at him. "I don't want to argue with you, okay? That's not why I came here tonight. I was hoping we can figure some things out."

"Not tonight. It's going to be a while before I can forgive you Vincent. This, us, there is no us. The past, that's all it is now. You may have been brainwashed to forget who you are but the choices you made were still your decisions. I asked you, I begged you to save yourself and to save us but you chose to throw it away. You made me shoot you and do you know how much that hurt? I shot the man I loved to save him. Do you realize how fucked up that sounds?"

He shakes his head and buries it in shame. He never meant to hurt her. "You have to know that it was never about you. The decision I made to kill him was based on my anger. He took so much from me. What he made me do, all the things I have to live with now, I can't tell you that I'll never hurt him if I see him again."

"What the hell happened to us that we lost sense of morality? We kept saying in the past that it was to save each other and our loved ones but everything we've done to protect each other has only hurt others. Evan is dead because I thought I was helping protect him but all I did was lie to him. I lie to Heather everyday. And yet everyday it's still you that I choose but I can't anymore Vincent. I can't keep blurring the lines between moral and immoral. I have to choose. I can't risk anymore lives."

"What are you saying? I can't do this without you, Catherine. I need you." He reaches out for her and grabs her hand. "I love you."

"Apparently not enough or you would have come to me sooner and not when you got your memories back. Vincent, I love you but I can't do this with you again, not now. Honestly, would you have come back if you never got any of your memories back?"

"I never meant to stay away for so long but Tori needed me. I tried helping her. I was showing her how to control it but she was too upset and angry. I tried saving her. I tried but I was too late...she was trying to go after Reynolds since he was the one who had her father killed."

"Tori's dead?"

He nods his head slowly. "She's dead because of me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing. And hello. I hope you are all staying warm.**

* * *

The look in her eye forces him to look away. He kept the secret for too long and the burden of Tori's death weighed on his shoulder and heart. Her death took its toll on him and the sadness of losing someone brought him back to his own reality. As different as they were from others they were just as weak and vulnerable as any human being. Death was not fair. It took many loved ones from him.

"Vincent." She softly place her hands on his cheeks and cups his face. "What happened? How did she...how did Tori die?"

He shakes his head furiously and her hold on him loosens. He fights the tear betraying his emotions. "I can't. It was my fault. She was only a kid." His voice had a grave sound as sadness fill his heart. The image of Tori being shot at as they ran from agents haunt his mind. They should have never been there in the first place but they were both too consumed with anger and revenge. Agent Reynolds was just a fish in a pond. They wanted the head shark that decided they were only collateral damage and not lives worth saving. "We found out that Agent Reynolds is just one of the players. This thing is bigger than Muirfield and the F.B.I. Someone else is in control. I should have told her to stay behind. I knew better. She wasn't ready but I let her talk me into taking her with me. Once we got into the building she went rogue. She decided to do it her way. That's when they saw us and chased after us. She was shot multiple times and I barely got away. Her heart stopped. I wasn't able to hear it anymore. I knew she was dead. I tried going back the next day but the building was deserted." The glow of his eyes changes and with a heavy heart he mourned the death of a friend, a beast just like he. "I can't lose you too, Catherine. I need you so much." He place his hands on her waist and holds her tightly against him. "I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same way."

"I'll be here for you as a friend but you have to give me some time. You're not the only one dealing with what happened these past few months. While you were gone Dad died but all I could think about was finding you. I never mourned his death and then finding out he wasn't my biological father...but he's still my dad and I get that. He raised me as his own and never made me feel any less but I feel like I let him down." She absent-mindedly twists the ring on her forefinger, a gift from her dad, one that belonged to her mom. She didn't take it off much and now she had every reason not to. "I'm angry and sad and I'm pissed that Agent Reynolds, my biological father, did this to you, to us. I want to be with you and someday it will happen but not now. I'm not saying I want you out of my life because I don't but I can't give what you need from me. We're both too badly broken and beaten. I'm tired and exhausted from everything." She raises her hand to his cheek and trace where his scar use to be. "You are right, I am in love with you but my heart is aching from it all."

He places his hand over hers and move it to kiss her palm. "I never meant to hurt you, Catherine. I love you. I'll go if you want me to leave. I don't want to burden you anymore."

"Vincent, you're not a burden. You can stay." She slips her hand away from his and place it over his heart. "I'm sorry Tori died. If you need to talk about it I'll be here to listen."

He nods his head. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry I fucked it all up. I can't even tell you that I don't want to hurt him, Agent Reynolds. He needs to pay for what he did." The glow of his eyes burn through hers and the expression on his face changes from human to beast

"And he will, Vincent. He's done. He's going to prison and can't hurt you or us anymore. Don't let him win. Don't let him take that part of you as well. This." She holds onto his heart. "This is what matters. You still have this, your heart. You know what it's like to feel, to love and to hurt. You're not some lost cause or some means to an end. Muirfield, Zao, Agent Reynolds, they're the monsters and beast. You were all just victims of deluded people who thought they were Gods. They used all of you especially you but they're gone now. And whoever Agent Reynolds is working for we'll catch them too. Don't let all that anger consume you. That's not who you are. That's not who I fell in love with. I believe in you, Vincent. Don't forget that. I love you. Someday I will forgive you and I hope you'll be able to forgive yourself as well."

"That's easier said than done. How many people are dead because of me? How many lives did I take because I was told to do so? They never did anything to me. Their only fault was living and I took that away from them. Granted they lost their way but so did I. What I've done is worse. I killed them."

"I'm sorry Vincent. I wish I could do more. I hope that knowing Agent Reynolds will never ever step out of prison will bring you some sort of peace."

"Barely." He answers truthfully. "I should go...I can't talk about him anymore."

"Stay with J.T., you shouldn't be alone."

"I'll ask him. Good night Catherine." He lightly kiss her lips and she pushes him away. "Sorry." He pulls away and lets her go.

"Good night Vincent." She whispers as he jumps off the rooftop.


End file.
